Cigarette burns, Fast cars, And Cheap Drinks
by Flaunt Your Individuality
Summary: Reno and Jayden Have known eachother their whole lives. in Sect. 2 That means Alot. When They're both in the turks, Life takes a turn. Underground racing histories, Mansions, love, and Lust. M for Fut. Chaps.


Kill the lights, These children learn from cigarette burns,  
fast cars, fast women, and cheap drinks, It feels right,  
All these asphyxiated, self-medicated;  
take the white pill, you'll feel alright.  
(3OH!3 I'm not your boyfriend, Baby)

I swing around a corner, and into an alleyway. My alley. Counting my spoils, I grin. Shinra did not employ intelligent men. At all. But at least my buds and I got to eat. Sector Two, true to it's name, you often didn't make it past two. But, It was home. Wanted to leave it, wasn't sure if I could. I heard sounds nearby and crept to investigate. Turks. I peered across the way to Reno. He and I, were a totally different breed of slum rat, compared to others. We had common knowledge, like, Knowledge is valuable. And now, Turks were hunting the newest upstart. These people were completely oblivious. They craved power, some got power. Unfortunately, no brains yet. If you Disagree with Pres. Shinra, you keep your mouth shut, or you get it shut for you. If someone would just figure out that, if you get power, Don't get greedy, and keep your opinions to yourself, you get to keep your power. Two shots rang out, noisy for Turks… and a silenced bullet. Three thuds sounded. I peeked to see who it was. The latest upstart (keep your mouths shut people.), a boy (collateral damage, I guess), and the new Turk. Moron didn't silence his bullets. That's what you get. I decided to play with the Turk. A knife flew. A sleeve hit a wall. A voice stopped me cold. In Hindsight, That's wasn't a bright move. But it turned out alright.

"you may want to come out if you value your life." I rose, and found myself staring down the barrel of a gun. Again, It was a stupid move. Particularly when you stick out. Silver, red and Purple streaks, tend to stand out. Hindsight is 20/20.

"and you'd waste a bullet on a worthless slum rat like me?" I found myself staring at his eyes. Warmer than mine. Odd.

"you're not a normal slum girl." I shrugged. "touché. I suppose not. You're not a normal turk." He seemed taken aback. Whether it was from my ability to see it, or the courage to state, I don't know. "how so?" I smiled. "you're not Heartless. You feel remorse over innocents killed, and your eyes are warmer than those of most children here, much less my own." he blinked. Haha. I made a turk blink! He regarded me, and offered me a job, knowing I had nothing to lose, I took it. I was going to be a turk.

* * *

The trials were hard. The Training was harder. Surprisingly, it was all relatively easy compared to life on the streets.

* * *

I aggravated most of my superiors. But that was only because I absolutely refused to wear the tie properly. Or the shirt Buttoned up. Or the jacket closed. But I did tuck in my shirt. Compromises. I went on a lot of missions. Mainly Assassinations. Rufus liked me. I shot well, and when It came to his orders, I kept my mouth shut. Then one day I had to break in a rookie. It was time to kill another upstart. Tseng walked in, rookie in tow. I choked on my water, seeing who it was. "Rena?!" Reno exclaimed Tseng looked between us, then demanded explanation. "It's not often we find rookies who know each other. Explain." I took a breath. "Well. That night you picked me up? Yeah. Reno was there too. I'm Kinda Glad you didn't notice him. So. Mission time right?" Tseng nodded, then briefed us.

* * *

We loaded up into the car and left. On the ride out, I had Reno tell me about How it had been in the last year I'd been gone. When we got to sect. 2, We set up for the job. Some Day I'll have to ask 'Lena Why she never has to dress up as a hooker. When I walked out of the bathroom I was treated to a chorus of whistles and cat calls. Reno stared appreciatively. I leaned in close, Kissed him on the cheek. Then whispered in his ear; "Keep it up. Just remember I shoot better than you. But it is good to see you again. Now. Setup on the roof. I'm trusting you. Don't miss. Don't forget to silence. I don't want to have to shoot you. Protocol. But I'm Sure you remember that." He frowned grimly. "yeah." I pulled out my purse gun. "don't make me use this." He nodded. And off we went. Infiltrating Ramirez's hub wasn't hard. But it wouldn't have been. Huge underground party that night. Which meant after Charles had his pick of the crowd (hopefully me) it would be a short and enjoyable evening. I danced. I flirted. I made my way into the back. The end of the lines of girls grew near. Somewhat tipsy, I was lead into Ramirez's "pleasure room" which, retardedly enough, had a window. But it didn't bug me any. I stripped. I danced. I broke the window. "whoops! giggle I'm soo Sorry. I guess I got a little clumsy there." Reno took his time aiming. It wasn't until Charles Had me bent over the windowsill that he took the shot. Silenced. I grinned. Redressing, I slipped out through the window. Reno Brought the car to the alley. Dropping the wig in a Kid's sanctum, we left.

* * *

"you are an ass." Reno grinned. "how do you figure?" "you waited until he'd nearly finished to take the shot. And he had a tiny dick." I pouted. "Sorry. Whaddya say after we report I take you out for a drink?" I mused for a second. "Yeah. We can catch up." And so we did. Rufus was pleased. The mission was completed in about ¼ of the expected time. I woke up the next morning wrapped around Reno with vague memories of drinking, dancing, kissing, and a whole lot of sex the previous night.


End file.
